


Sonia's Wish

by SpaceRacer89



Series: Matthew's Sonic Universe [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRacer89/pseuds/SpaceRacer89
Summary: Sonia the Hedgehog goes to spend a day at the beach, when something unexpected happens.
Series: Matthew's Sonic Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609741
Kudos: 1





	Sonia's Wish

Sonia’s Wish  
By Matthew McLean  
It had been a week since Sonia and her friends came back from being stranded on Adabat Island. She decided to go down to a place she called her backyard. It was a small beach that no one else went to. She enjoyed because she could be at peace in privacy. She set up her blanket and umbrella then changed into her swimsuit. “I’ve really missed this place.” she said. She lied down and put her hands behind her head. “I haven’t felt this relaxed in a long time” she said.  
Suddenly she heard a cry for help. She looked out and saw a chao tangled in a drift net. “Hold on, I’m coming!” she yelled to him. She ran into the water and swam out to him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to shore. “Hang on, little guy! I’ve got you!” she said.  
When they got to shore, Sonia got the chao untangled from the net. “Thank you so much for saving me. My name is Bo.” he said. “I’m Sonia, and you’re very welcome.” “I would’ve drowned if it wasn’t for you.” “I was just doing what was right.” said Sonia. “Do know what happens next?” asked Bo. “Uh no, what happens?” asked Sonia, puzzled. “If you rescue a chao, you get a wish.” said Bo. “Really?” Sonia asked. “Yes, but there are some exceptions. You can’t wish for stuff like love, slavery, death, reviving the dead, altering time or additional wishes.” “Don’t worry, I would never wish for that stuff like that.” said Sonia. “Not even love?” asked Bo. “Oh, I’ve got that covered. I’m romantically involved with a boy named Knuckles. ” “That’s good to hear. So what would you like to wish for?” Sonia thought about it for a minute. “Well, I always dreamed of being a mermaid. But I wouldn’t want it to be permanent.” she said. “How about if you only become one when you’re swimming in the ocean?” asked Bo. “That could work. Okay, I wish for that.” said Sonia. “Wish granted.” said Bo. He clapped hands and there was a flash. “Did it work?” Sonia asked. “There’s only one way to find out.” said Bo. Sonia got into the water and started swimming. She felt a strange tingle. Sparkles surrounded her. The next thing she knew, a blue tail had replaced her legs, and she was wearing pink seashells. “I don’t believe it! I’m a mermaid!” she said, thrilled beyond belief.  
Sonia spent the next hour getting used to her tail. She was doing underwater twirls and loop de loops. Finally she took a big leap out of the water and splashed back down. “This is amazing! I can’t thank you enough!” she said, giving Bo a hug. “It was my pleasure. After all, you saved from drowning.” he said. They looked out and saw the sun setting. “I have to go now.” said Bo. “Will I ever see you again, Bo?” asked Sonia. “You can count on it, Sonia.” he said. As he flew off they waved goodbye to each other. Sonia continued swimming until night fell. Then she went home. 

Sonia the Hedgehog does not belong to me.


End file.
